choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim
Kim is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 5 days before the events at Taismog. Appearance As a human Standing at 5’10”, Kim has waist-length hair that starts out in an untidy, uneven mess of white that covers his ears. His bangs resemble a lopsided, brick-red ‘M’ that almost reaches his narrow shoulders. The back of his hair is much longer than the rest, taking on yellow, orange, and red colors to mimic fire. He keeps the longer strands together in a loose ponytail, held by a white hair-band (it came with the clothes) about a foot from the bottom. Kim possesses warm, brown skin, dark blue eyes, a slight build, and youthful features in the transition from child to adult. Curves have started to appear in his figure, partially unnoticeable beneath his clothes. Original clothes Kim woke up wearing a white, sleeveless leotard. A cropped, white, short-sleeved jacket with gold edges cover the upper half of his torso - held together by a pair of gold cords. A gold swirl decorates the top of both shoulders and two are evenly spaced on the front. His hands are covered with gold, fingerless gloves and a pair of tan shorts rest on his hips, ending mid-thigh. A dark brown belt is buckled through the loops while a second one sits slanted from the left side of his waist. Finally, on his feet, he wears white sneakers with gold laces. As a Pokémon As an Infernape, Kim reaches 3’4” in height and is built a little bulkier than average; some can confuse him as slightly overfed. Backstory Growing up in a competitive family in Kalos, Kim constantly got into fights with his brother that usually started with “I can do better than you”. His mother was never in the picture, as far as he could remember, but his brother - being five years older - always placed the blame of her abandonment on Kim’s birth. Dad was a competitive battler until he left the stage when Kim turned nine and wanted to follow his footsteps. At ten, he got his starter Pokémon from the local professor, a bag of supplies, and set out with a like-minded friend to train and win as many battles as he could. After three years, Kim returned home and had amassed several badges, medals, and trophies to commemorate his victories. Two years later, his dad passed away from illness, leaving him in the care of his older brother. Greatly upset by the sudden change in his life, Kim left home and set out once more, deciding it better to focus on his Pokémon and battles rather than grieve or wallow in pity. Of course, that didn’t stop the teenager from having emotional/mental breakdowns due to improperly handled stress. At some point, he made a wish to go back home and see his dad again. Instead, Kim woke up to the foul stench of rotten food wafting from the dumpster of a restaurant. Possessing no memory, the first face he met was the judging, pompous snout of a Rattata as it munched away on a chip. Kim spent the first several hours lost, trying to orient himself in an unfamiliar town and figure out where to go or what to do. Of course, this resulted in an emotional breakdown in a dead-end alleyway and a snickering insult from the same Rattata. The next day, the Rattata left Kim alone as he moved around the town. Taking advantage of a five-finger sale, Kim secured a new backpack and a Poké Ball before obtaining a handout of supplies from the local Pokémon Center. To avoid getting in trouble, he left the town as soon as possible, heading in a random direction with no idea of where he was going. A few hours later, after stumbling around and trying to understand his non-human form, Kim crossed paths with a Ralts. He wanted to battle her but had little experience fighting as an Infernape. Not wanting him to embarrass himself further, the Ralts offered to help him and entered the Poké Ball without further battling. Night two yielded a weird dream with the same voice as “Rules Voice”. Ralts didn’t know anything about strange voices or humans turning into Pokémon when Kim bothered to ask her; as far as he knew, he was alone in this kind of situation. With her guidance, they made for the closest town, stopping to fight a few battles along the way. The coin Kim earned from those battles was helpful in obtaining a couple potions and another Poké Ball. By day five, Kim was able to catch a Chespin after a successful fight, had long since mastered his cool ability to change into an Infernape, and figured out how to use each of his moves while in human form. Personality Kim tries his best to come off as the “cool kid on the block” with a no-nonsense attitude and a jerk-like demeanor. He’d be better at it, though, if his temper wasn’t so short and his behavior too childish. He often picks the wrong fights to battle out of a competitive cockiness that seems to be instinctual. Granted, he has the past experience of several wins to boost his behavior but, he hasn’t won every fight and it lands him in severe trouble, more often than not. Honestly a hotheaded kid, Kim believes that it’s easier to be angry in front of people than it is to cry. As such, he doesn’t handle his emotional responses very well (or in a healthy manner), which results in him being easily overwhelmed by stress or upsetting situations. His usual response - around people - includes running away from the scene or throwing punches (verbally and/or physically). Despite all of his flaws, he tries to be a good kid and make people important to him proud. Secretly, Kim’s humble and looks up to anyone who helps him. He enjoys simple company and being able to make some kind of difference in another person’s life, even if it’s small. He cares deeply for his friends and always does the best he can to pay attention to them. Team Ralts Ralts is a female. She has a Careful nature, the ability Trace, and the moves Growl, Confusion, Teleport, and Disarming Voice. Chespin Chespin is a male. He has a Modest nature, the ability Bulletproof, and the moves Tackle, Vine Whip, Bite, and Leech Seed. Eevee Eevee has an Impish nature, the ability Adaptability, and the moves Helping Hand, Quick Attack, Bite, and Swift. Absol Absol is a male. He has a Quiet nature, the ability Super Luck, and the moves Double Team, Swords Dance, Night Slash, and Razor Wind. Gallery V6QVZrk.jpg|Have a really bad draw. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC